


Road to Atonement

by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake



Series: Bibliothecary [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Discussions of Religion [Church Prime], Gen, Immortality, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Tommy has a dumb idea and decides to rope Dream into it too.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Road to Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SHOULD PROBABLY MOST DEFINITELY READ THE REST OF BIBLIOTHECARY BEFORE THIS OR IT WON'T MAKE SENSE.
> 
> Especially Welcome home, Dream!, Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Dream! and Regrets of a Tyrant before reading this.
> 
> i should probably start editing these. oh well.

When Dream visited the library that morning, he didn’t think that Tommy Innit would be running up to him despite barely ever talking beforehand. He especially couldn’t have predicted that Tommy would want him to participate in a several eon old religion that he helped create, specifically getting “waptized” despite the Holy Lands being nothing but ruins in this modern time.  Of course he would refuse.

“Dream! Please just think about it!” Tommy begged, a familiar white book with purple ribbons in his hand.

There was no way in hell that Dream was going to think about it. 

“Oh come on, it’s only a book! What’s the worst that can happen, ey?” He tried to reason again, resorting to poking Dream wherever he could in an attempt to convince him when Dream didn't answer.

The older teen suddenly turned to glare at Tommy, annoyed that the boy was so resilient in trying to rope Dream into his antics. He didn't like the proposition of being friends with Tommy, for the younger's own safety. Under the pressure of his stare, however, Tommy recoiled and started apologising frantically. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” He cried, scrambling away from being within Dream’s reach. “I’ll just go annoy Tubbo then!” He gave up, hurrying to his feet in order to find his best friend.

* * *

_ “Oh- okay! Okay, I’m really sorry! I didn’t think about making uh…” Tommy tried to explain desperately to Dream, however he was unable to find the right words. _

_ Dream glared at him, holding a handful of TNT in his hands. “Making a what, Tommy.” He demanded, placing the explosives around the hole. _

_ Tommy gaped in horror seeing his secret room get filled with TNT. "No, I’m really sorry-“ He tried again in a feeble attempt at saving his items, words failing him once again.  _

_ This was the last straw. Dream fired his bow at the TNT as Tommy lunged towards his chests to try and retrieve his things, his memories. The sizzling of a fuse was the last thing that they both heard before Logstedshire was gone. _

* * *

“Tommy, wait!” 

Tommy glanced past his shoulder at the call of his name, confused about Dream’s shout. “This is a library, big man-“ He started to joke, not able to finish his sentence before Dream caught up to him and snatched the Church Prime book out of his hands.

“Hey! That’s mine!” 

“Do you want to try this out or what?” Dream teased, holding the book above Tommy’s head. “I heard that there’s a bottle of the Church Prime’s Holy Water in the second floor exhibit that we could nab.”

The boy lit up, akin to the sparks of striking a flint and steel together. He exclaimed a loud “Yes!” in excitement, grabbing Dream by the arm before he could react and pulling him to the second floor. Dream laughed as they ascended, playfully complaining that Tommy was a bit too eager to try out the archaic ritual. 

Grinning from his desk on the first floor as the two disappeared from view, Karl happily scribbled down more notes in his diary after hearing the exchange. He was proud of Dream.

The road to atonement and renewal starts now. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is really short
> 
> i wrote this because shazza gave me the idea and also so ghosty wouldn't be disappointed but that kinda failed so i'm reverting back to angst in a week or two's time with a 2k or so one or twoshot about Wilbur and you guessed it... Dream! :)


End file.
